Cas and Aef how they come in
by Tonisia zan frella Sherlolly
Summary: Cas Aef and Tom are the original mi-team but are they all they seem. This is a four shot for my do you now me story which isn't as much of a crossover as this is so that's just in the mi-high catagory. This is to explain what is happening in one section so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

This is a two-shot backstory to do you now me. If you want more than two-then that's ok but if not then this should be useful not for now for when. Cas and Aeffioa come into it any way onwards.

Cas P.O.V

Today is Friday, yes, and we have to go to school,no, but we have mi-high!

Tom and Aeffioa always beat me to school.

It's like they... Like going.

Oh Tom has ICT today well he'll be happy.

We always have to go to lesson one so I have maths aef ( short for Aeffioa) has English and Tom has ICT.

Yay!

Tom is only like 9 and they got him into my year.

Year 9 he must be like really smart.

We haven't actually done any missions yet so we don't know each others strengths and weaknesses.

Maths was a drag as per usual and I was on my way to history when I felt two hands grab me. I was Tom and Aef and we were in the caretakers closet.

My stomach lurched as the lift went down.

When we reached the bottom we were staring into the face of Stella Knight.

She was our "handler" I think you get what I mean.

We don't exactly see eye to eye after what happened at initiation but I can get along with her.

Aef smiled at Stella an Tom just sorta ran to the massive computer system in the corner.

As expected Stella handed each of us a brief, she said that it would be slightly different for each of us depending on our skill set. Then she started to explain how to use some of the gadgets

Aef and I headed towards the lift whilst Tom swivelled his chair around to face the computer screens.

As we left I felt as though I was never coming back and although she didn't say anything I could tell Aef did to.

We left for the now base and heard Tom in our ears.

He always sounded older than he was until you put him on comms.

So that was Toms skill set computing and tech.

So, tech head was a suitable nickname for him.

Aef clearly knew what I was thinking and clipped my ear playfully.

She always looked so beautiful.

Never would I tell her that though.

My pencil started flashing it was Tom.

Here we go.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing!" Tom giggled,

"Good, now can you see what I see?" I questioned

"Yes you appear to be looking at Aef again," he said

"Shut up," I said

"Pluck it up and ask her out Morgan!" Said Tom

Aef couldn't hear because he was talking to my pencil not in the ear pieces.

That's when I saw it.

The towering mass of black that was looming over Aef.

"Aeffioa!" I yelled but it was to late to help her.

She was gone!

**sorry that my other one is rather confusing thats why I decided to make some 2 shots explaining some factors so that I can bring them in more easily thanks! Niamh **


	2. Chapter 2: kidnapped

**Part 2 already this is wow umm this is a prequel to do you now me just so you know. Please read that as well because it will help thanks.**

Aef's P.O.V

"Aeffioa" Cas yelled as the black mass of the building collapsed on top of me.

"Aef" I heard a timid Tom say down my ear-piece.

"Mmmm" was all I could manage.

"Aef!" I heard Cas yell.

"Cas, help" I shouted,

"Coming I promise." Said Cas

I felt a hand on my back an from how rough it was I knew that it wasn't Cas.

That's where it comes in useful.

I'm special I can make myself like air the hand passes thought and I slam a fist into his nose.

I sense more people coming and hear Cas let out the unmistakable roar he makes when he flips.

20 secs later and 460 guards have been killed by Cas.

I'm trying hopelessly to calm him down but it's impossible.

Tom I can hear his breathing he must be breathing really heavily for me to hear him that's not good.

I try to get a signal but my comm is broken and Cas's has fallen of he has a massive cut across his head and I don't know what to do.

Then I hear an evil laugh behind me I turn and see Carrant Carsont the worlds greatest criminal mastermind.

He slips a bag over my head before I have a chance to stop him and I am thrown into a lorry.

When we reach our destination I am sat in a chair.

The monstrous noise came next, the ...

**leave me a review please because I am suffering from writers block thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: bye for this story

Sorry guys but I can't consider what to do next so umm please read the sequel. It's about when Tom starts back at a new school and its pretty much a build up to my first story do you now me so umm yeah thanks for reading though the next one is called "tough beginnings and a large truth" it goes right up to series 6 because I want to show that Tom has nothing but pure contempt for dan and that is what it's about it's hard to explain why I want this but I do. I think I'm gonna be writing a load more short story's but my longer story's like the next one out and do you now me might suffer. Sorry guys but if ever you want to suggest a story for me to write I'll do it so don't hesitate to ask! See you at the next story and I hope you under stand. 


End file.
